


Enough

by EmbracedLikeLovers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Campfire, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-War, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbracedLikeLovers/pseuds/EmbracedLikeLovers
Summary: In this moment they are happy, and that is enough.





	Enough

The early July dusk creeps through the grass in the Potter’s backyard bringing with it a sense of longing both for the era they so recently let go and the future they believe is full of joy. A fire blazes within the confines of the cinder block ring Sirius and James has assembled the summer of fifth year. Around it sits the group of friends, several bottles of firewhiskey make their way from hand to hand as they drink with an ease only youth could be accustomed to. It’s quiet at first, each person reflecting and processing the passing of time in their own ways. The fire crackles on, filling the deep silence that is broken with practiced ease by one James Potter. He shifts in his seat, handing his nearly empty bottle to Lily and proceeds to climb onto the precariously balanced log behind him. As he moves his weight back and forth to keep his footing he reaches for his bottle and raises it into the air. “My dear ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to mourn the end of an era, celebrate the time that was, and regroup as we move towards a brighter future.” his sentence is punctuated by a rather intense log shift in the direction of the fire. James is thrown into a slight panic but nonetheless manages to remain on the stump.  
“He’s going to get himself killed” Marlene groans towards Lily who just giggles at the messy haired boy, a sense of awe in her laugh. James shoots Marlene a disapproving look before continuing on with his speech.  
“I feel it is my duty, as your most trustworthy leader-”  
“I believe you’ve mistaken yourself for Remus” Peter says snidely earning a laugh from the other six and a high five from Sirius. James scoffs and raises his voice.  
“Would you fuckers just listen up? I’m trying to have a moment here” there are a few whisperings of “try harder” which he chooses to ignore. “I feel it is my duty to ask you to join me in a toast. Grab your bottles and raise them high for everything we’ve done and everything we are yet to accomplish.” despite the joking everyone does as he says, faces erupt into easy smiles, arms throw themselves around each other and James feels a sense of accomplishment watching it all come together before he is tugged down by the arms of Peter and Lily swinging over his shoulders.  
The next few minutes are filled with talking and laughing and drinking. Dorcas leans over and whispers something into Marlene’s ear causing her to grab Dorcas’ hand dragging her towards the old shed yelling over her shoulder something about getting drinks. Lily shakes her head and laughs at the two “The horny bitches. The amount of times I’ve walked into the dorm and been greeted by the sight of Dorcas head between Marl’s legs is honestly atrocious. Thank god they’ve decided to rent their own flat.”  
“There is no way they even come close to rivaling those bastards.” Peter exclaims, motioning to Sirius and Remus. Sirius gasps in fake hurt and Remus snorts shaking his head at the boy lying across his lap. “Honestly guys, silencing charms. They work.”  
“Peter, I don’t seem to remember you ever having the opportunity to use one,” Remus fires back, earning a light shoulder slap from the one in question.  
“Poor wormy may be well versed in the world of virginity however he does have a point. Sirius, when you have Remus over I expect at least a muffliato or I will have you neutered.”  
“Wait? Sirius is going to live with you and Lily?” Mary asks from where she is lying down across the blankets abandoned by Marlene and Dorcas. The air grows tense around the four marauders and Remus noticeably shifts in his seat, pulling his arms from Sirius and wrapping them firmly around his torso. Sirius obviously takes notice and shoots him a loving glance before he sits up and dramatically throws his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and winks at James who also seemed to notice the shift in Remus’ emotional state.  
“Moony over here is bloody fantastic. However, we all know the true love of my life is James Potter. I simply cannot bare to be away from him. I’d die in a week without seeing his stupid hair or hearing him lament about his precious redhead. It’s the only thing keeping me alive.” He uses the posh accent he sported in his first year at hogwarts to add to the dramatics. James joins him in his extravagance.  
“And yes, I too love Lily, but Sirius is my one and only. I need his late night realizations that snakes don’t have arms, his perfect lavender scented hair, and his constant whining to keep me alive. Sirius is my oxygen, my water, my sunlight. I’d simply shrivel up without him.” The dramatic pair earn a laugh from the group and the tension rises from everyone but Remus who remains silent. Talk breaks apart into smaller conversations before James, Lily, Mary and Peter decide to run to the house to get the drinks that Marlene and Dorcas obviously neglected to fetch. The air has grown cold in the last hour or so, a slight breeze blowing through the night sky. Sirius shivers, no longer being kept warm by Remus’ body. He can still feel the tension around his boyfriend and decides he needs to put it to rest. He turns towards Remus, a kind smile in his eyes. Remus tries to return it but his is shaky and deeply unconvincing.  
“I’m sorry that Mary brought up the housing situation.” he says, staring into amber eyes. Remus shifts his head away from the gaze and releases a puff of air.  
“Pad’s it’s fine I just wish it didn’t have to be like this”  
“But I told you it doesn’t. I don’t care if you can’t afford to live with me, I have far too much gold for one person anyway. I can easily pay rent for the both of us. I just want you to live with me.”  
“I do too but I don’t want to be your charity case Sirius. I’m really not worth the trouble.” Sirius abruptly rises to his feet and stares down at Remus.  
“Remus John Lupin don’t you ever think of yourself as a chore. I am the one that’s hard to live with. You, you are the only person that can keep me under control. You are the only person who can deflate my ego just enough for me to be bearable. I am the chore. Not you.” he reaches for Remus’ hands and pulls him to his feet still standing a distance apart but with fingers intertwined. “You are the only person I want to live with.” and with that Remus releases his hand and instead grabs the back of Sirius’ neck pulling him in for a kiss. Sirius takes no time to respond and soon they have made it to the ground, Sirius lying below Remus, hands wandering across torsos. Due to the close proximity of their friends and the chilly night air, they don’t try to to take it any further. But, they don’t need to. Sirius just needed Remus to know he was worth every cent he will spend on him and Remus seems to be slowly but surely figuring that out.  
The voices of the rest of the gang grow in volume as they make their way towards the fire once more and Remus pulls off of Sirius, breathing heavily, a genuine smile gracing his lips. Sirius reaches up towards his face, tracing a line of freckles. “I really do love you Remus. Never forget it.” Remus leans down to kiss his forehead one last time before moving from on top of him, returning to their original set up of Sirius lying across his lap as Marlene and Dorcas return at long last carrying a guitar.  
“Look what we found!” The rest of the gang slowly trickle in and James reaches for the guitar before sitting down between Peter and Lily.  
“I haven’t seen this thing since year five. I forgot I had one.” The guitar spins in his hand as he looks it over.  
“Well why don’t you play a little something?” Mary suggests and Sirius scoffs.  
“I don’t think I’m drunk enough to handle that” he grumbles under his breath. James reaches over Peter and gently slaps Sirius’ shoulder before looking back at the guitar and smiling.  
“I’m just drunk enough to not give a shit what you think Pads. Peter will you join me in a duet?”  
“With pleasure.” And with those words the pair breaks out into some wizard love song only they know the words to. Lily and Mary laugh, Marlene and Remus heckle them and Sirius groans but still tries to sing along with all the wrong words. As the minutes go by (and the drinks go down) the guitar gets passed around the circle. When it ends up with Sirius the group has calmed down substantially, the last of the firewhiskey slowly fading away.  
He sits for a second contemplating what to play. Everyone expects Queen or Bowie but instead they are met with the quiet D G A G progression of Elton John. Almost is synch everyone seems to sigh in relaxation and lean a little closer to the people they are with. Sirius takes this as encouragement to keep going with the slightly cheesy sentiment. “It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can easily hide.” his voice is raspy and simple, made for singing rock and roll to a group of small friends but something about the way he sings today is absolutely heartwarming. He opens his mouth to continue singing but the voice that picks up the verse is not his own. He looks behind him and sees Remus, who had been quiet for the majority of the sing along, smiling happily down at him singing with such natural grace Sirius feels part of him melt. His voice is meant for the world to hear but he doesn’t make it known. Singing feels too vulnerable, too emotional to share with others. The marauders have only been blessed with his voice through shower curtains or dorm doors. It was beautiful then, but it is magnificent now.  
“I don’t have much money. But boy if I did, I’d buy a big house where we could both live” and suddenly Sirius understands why he picked this song and why Remus joined in. It is a beautiful end to a 3 month long argument. And as they keep taking turns splitting the verses, Sirius can’t stop thinking about how deeply excited he is to live with Remus and how much he loves him. They join each other for the chorus making no attempt at harmonizing and despite the messy notes, it’s perfect. Slowly everyone joins in, voices meddling together to become one, flying through the night. Just a group of friends ready for a future they will never get, destined to be victims of a war that they never dreamed of. But, they don’t know that yet. All they know is that in this moment they are happy, and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: embracedlike-lovers


End file.
